Sociopath's Palace
by JelliSkelle
Summary: This is an in writing story. only those of you online with google docs can view it. It will be a Johnlock Fanfiction rating may change depending on subjects mentioned you will be able to interact with it as suggesting changes and adding comments. if there becomes a problem then I will block you from the story this will be the way all my stories work I will update by chapter.
1. Watch and Help the story

Go to this google docs link to help out with my story

document/d/1320XCYZmFsDB0fXZtnV1hp-0Xel2rpKGcS28gSg4wfE/edit?usp=sharing

Don't forget to...

Cheri-o lovelies~


	2. Chapter 1: What Is Normal

It was quite, normal day in 221b... if you count living with a detective, sociopath that stores eyeballs in the microwave, heads in the fridge, and other severed body parts all over the flat, said person's microscope with who knows what in the slide, and not to mention the clutter. Though there are it's perks, like when this person picks up their violin, and play a flowing melody of their own, their bonding over the trust they shared so quickly. This was normal to 3 people at 221b, of course, the witty sociopath, Sherlock Holmes, John H. Watson, the ex-army doctor, and the flat owner, Mrs Hudson.

Right about now sherlock is curled up, plopped down in the sunken in couch wrapped in a sheet, mumbling things about being bored. John in his chair, writing his blog, reading a book, something calm. Occasionally Mrs. Hudson would come up do give them tea. John would nod his head with a "thank you", while sherlock would give a grunt or snarky comment which ended up with Mrs. Hudson returning with a " not your housekeeper" comment.  
All was done with the previous case, but sherlock wasn't roaming around, complaining to John that he was bored. In fact he stayed up all night, hiding in his bedroom and waking up sluggish in the morning. First person to notice was John of course, it's not like he didn't listen to Sherlock's endless babbling about deducing. John decided he would try and milk out information from poor Sherlock the next morning at breakfast, that is if he comes down.

That night John awoke from a nightmare slightly hyperventilating. His breath eventually slowed down to a normal pace. He sat on his bed, head in his hands, looking back at his nightmare he had just a moment ago. He took a slow glance at the clock on his night stand. It read 3:43 A.M. John mentally sighed, taking note of the time. He got up smoothing out his t-shirt and sweat-pants, and lugged himself down the steps to the sat down at the table alone, and the dark, With the exception of the incoming Moonlight.  
Once He had calmed down, he got up to grab an apple. When he reached for the red fruit. the door cracked open. John takes a moment to flick the lights off, and hide behind the counter, ready to launch the fruit he picked up from the center of the table. The door creaked open, revealing a worn out Sherlock. John flicked the lights on startling Sherlock, making him jump.  
"Sherlock... What were you doing out so late?"  
John's voice whispped soft and worrisome. Sherlock responded, short and Curt,  
"investigating"  
John's face contorted at the blunt response and asked a question,  
"Alone? You usual take me with you."  
Sherlock just gave a faint grunt, picking up the apple John left atop the counter. John then decided to confront him about his worries,  
"look, Sherlock, I know something is wrong. If those discussions of deduction taught me anything, then you're stressed."  
Sherlock just got up from the chair, scooting it out of its place violently, scratching the wooden floor.  
"very well done John..."  
That was the only response John got before Sherlock passed his way up the steps, giving John a small smile before entering his bedroom.  
All was left was John, confused as ever, and an Apple, a used knife and theInitials carved into the apple...  
S.O.S.

A/N  
Yay first chappy :3  
To let you know, this will probably be a slow process, so please be patient with me. Also let me know if this is too short or just right.  
Hope you enjoy!  
Don't forget you can help me edit it by referring to the first page/chapter of this book.


End file.
